


role

by WattStalf



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, New year Tradition, PWP, eddie is underage, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 17:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13195128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: it's like a yearly tradition to write nelson getting laid on new year's eve in some way so here's eddie sucking his dick





	role

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea  
> i dont even write watchmen fics anymore but here i am  
> lmao

Eddie has a mouth on him, and no respect for anyone- likely not even himself, but that’s a can of worms that Nelson doesn’t expect to open any time soon- and there is never any point in trying to reason with him, or get him to behave himself. Someone like him simply doesn’t belong on the Minutemen, and yet, he worked his way in and hasn’t managed to get himself thrown out yet. As much as the majority of the team may want that.

Nelson includes himself in that majority, but he also considers himself fair enough to continue giving the Comedian chances, simply because he is still a very effective crime fighter. But there are lectures- there are  _ so _ many lectures that go absolutely nowhere, because the young man has a mouth and has no idea how to listen, and Nelson knows that there’s no point in continuing to try, but he does.

There is nothing remotely resembling tension between the two of them. That would be a ridiculous notion, and just further proof that Nelson is desperate for... _ something _ , though what he could ever hope to have with a violent brat like Eddie Blake, he doesn’t know. It doesn’t matter, because he feels nothing in those strange moments when Eddie is smirking at him and talking back to him, ignoring every point Nelson tries to make.

He feels absolutely  _ nothing _ at the way Eddie can talk down to him with ease, the way he doesn’t have to put forth any effort to carry himself like he’s got the whole world under his thumb, like Nelson is just a minor inconvenience. Eddie is just a  _ boy _ , after all, and even on the days when Nelson tries not to live in denial, he has no interest in anything other than  _ men _ , and Eddie might pretend like he falls into that category, but he is a boy, through and through.

Nelson tells himself all of these things whenever he catches his mind wandering, and yet, his mind wanders nonetheless, and he can pretend all he wants, but the fact remains that, somewhere in the back of his mind, there  _ is _ something. He’s certain that that something is due to his own loneliness, his own desperation, and something that the boy doesn’t even recognize, which means that he is left to cope with it on his own. And that is, he knows, better in the long run, than if he had to deal with Eddie.

~X~

But the boy is more perceptive than he gives him credit for, and more manipulative, or more confused, or perhaps a little of both. The details don’t matter in the moment, when Eddie first interrupts another lecture- a habit that Nelson wants to say has nothing to do with his feelings- to say, “We could just skip to the fuckin’, if that’s really what you’re after. An’ I got a good feeling it is.”

“What on earth are you talking about,” Nelson mumbles, not quite turning it into a question, giving up too easily. He should try harder to deny it, he should have more fight, even if he’s sure they’ve all got him figured out already anyway. Some secret, he thinks, and he wonders what it is about him that makes it so obvious.

He doesn’t know why Eddie is confronting him like this, either. Would it not be easier to publicly ridicule him, to make more of a joke out of this? But there’s something in the boy’s eyes that suggest other plans, and Nelson doesn’t know what to do. The only thing he knows is that he’ll regret whatever happens between them, and that he won’t put a stop to it.

There is a part of him that knows, in the back of his mind, that Eddie can’t really feel as confident as he is behaving. The young man throws around so many slurs and rude remarks about anyone outside of the majority, homosexuals included, that there’s no way he’s doing something like this casually. He must be doing it because he wants to, but why he’s doing something that contradicts his daily behavior is a mystery.

Or is it really that much of a mystery? After all, Nelson understands by now how easy it is to hide what you’re afraid to face behind big talk. And, in all this time he’s spent in his thoughts, it’s almost been easy to ignore Eddie getting to his knees, still smirking like he’s the one in control. Is he? Costumes are difficult to figure out, but he takes a surprisingly short amount of time to free Nelson’s cock, and the flash of uncertainty in his face is gone so quickly it might as well have not been there to begin with.

“Already so into it, huh, Nelly?” he taunts. “That just makes it even easier for me, ya know?” And then he’s wrapped his lips around it, with all the confidence of someone who has done this a thousand times before, even though it’s very apparent that he has not.

His movements are clumsy, and even though he has no issue burying Nelson’s cock in his mouth, he seems to have no idea what to do from that point on, and Nelson thinks about trying to coach him through it, but perhaps the young man is too prideful to allow something like that. And it’s not as if he’s picky enough to really complain that he has to wait for the boy to figure out what it is that he’s doing.

So he gives him a chance to figure things out, like just how good his gag reflex really is and how best to involve his tongue, and Nelson tries to make as many approving noises as possible, to encourage Eddie to keep up what he’s good at. It’s not the best lesson, especially for someone who doesn’t ever seem to think he has much to learn, but he picks up on the basics, and soon enough, Nelson is relaxing.

It’s not the best he’s ever had, but he also hasn’t been getting much lately, and it’s  _ nice _ , in it’s own way. And, like it or not, he catches his mind wandering to where this could have gone, if Eddie were more experienced, if Eddie understood the things he really wanted, if he weren’t so damn  _ detestable _ and if he weren’t such a  _ brat _ …

It’s just his own desperation doing the talking, but Nelson lets his mind wander nonetheless, and he lets out a moan so needy that he feels Eddie laughing around him. And, damn it all if that isn’t  _ very nice _ . He can’t say what about is so appealing- perhaps just the feeling of being looked down on by someone looking up at him- but it is, and he can feel himself slipping more and more. It won’t be long for him now, and he knows that it hasn’t been that long to begin with, but it’s probably better that way. Eddie isn’t the most patient, and this is tedious work, and if he takes too long then-

But that isn’t a problem in the slightest, as it turns out, seeing as it only takes him a few more moments. His attempts to pull back are met with resistance from Eddie, who can’t seem to take the  _ hint _ , and even when Nelson stammers, “N-no, wait, I’m-” he isn’t quite able to get away in time. In fact, his timing is so poor that he has just pulled out of the boy’s mouth when he comes, which means that Eddie is left with his face a mess, spluttering in both surprise and rage.

“Y-you...you fuckin’...”

“I’m sorry,” he pants, “I tried to warn you.”

Eddie hesitates for a moment before using his sleeve to wipe his face and he says, “Yeah, you’re  _ really _ gonna pay for that, you fucker…” He continues to mutter and berate as he struggles to find a way to get himself properly cleaned up, but he doesn’t raise his voice, and the humiliation seems to have had a different effect on him than Nelson would have expected.

_ Maybe _ , a voice in the back of his mind says,  _ he’s like that too. _ But the idea is so ridiculous that he pushes it away almost immediately. He’s just lucky, that’s all there is to it; any other day Eddie would have lashed out more. Instead, he keeps mostly to himself, occasionally muttering a threat, and when he takes his leave, it’s as if nothing ever happened.

But something did happen and, in the back of his mind, Nelson wonders if there will be a next time; if Eddie will really make him pay for it, or if he will want to play a different sort of role.


End file.
